Sentimientos Destrozados
by lolaarlo
Summary: Un simple allanamiento de cerradura dan para irse de cena, sino que se lo digan a John Watson. ¿Pasó algo más en esa cena?


Estar sin wifi y sin nada que hacer durante un sábado en casa de mi abuela cuando mis primas se van a dormir, hace que haga estas cosas a las 2 y pico de la madrugada.

**Sentimientos destrozados:**

El corazón le dolía. Ella se había ido para siempre. Ella había sido la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Caminó y llegó a la casa donde ella solía vivir. Forzó sin ser visto la cerradura y entró.

Muchos pensamientos le embargaron. Ella seguía siendo importante aunque no estuviera.

Fue la única persona que le entendió a nivel emocional.

Suspiró, se sentó en el sofá y escuchó como la puerta se abría.

— ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó un hombre de mediana edad - ¿no querrá comprarla?

— No, solo vine a verla. Aquí vivió alguien importante para mí - aquello le hizo soltar una pequeña lágrima.

- Le propongo una cosa - John levantó la mirada - a las 8 quedamos en el portal. No me falle.

Y el hombre misterioso desapareció.

A las 8, John andaba nervioso. "¿Quién podía ser ese hombre? Qué más da. Ahora estás esperándolo."

— Bien, ha venido - el misterioso hombre sonrió - me llamo Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes.

— Encantado de conocerle Sherlock - John le tendió la mano - soy John Watson.

— Tutéeme - le dijo Sherlock a John - vamos, nos espera una larga noche.

Aquello no le sonó bien, pero aceptó. No perdía nada, ya había perdido al amor de su vida.

Ambos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante donde entraron. John se fijó en el cartel, era un italiano.

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba cerca de una ventana, Sherlock miró a la bulliciosa calle londinense y luego sonrió a John.

— Pide lo que quieras - comentó el detective - invitó yo.

— No sé yo - Sherlock le mandó callar - está bien. Una lasaña de verduras.

El camarero apuntó la comanda. Ya que Sherlock no pidió nada de comer, les atendieron rápido.

— ¿No comes? - aquella pregunta era tan obvia que el detective no la contestó, solo se limitó a beber de su copa de vino- ¿para qué me citaste?

— Porque me pareces una bella persona - aquello descolocó a John - porque te vi entrar en una casa ajena forzando la cerradura. Pensé que alguien como tú no sería capaz de hacerlo y me sorprendió.

— Entiendo - aunque en el fondo no entendía - quiero saber más.

— Me atrae de manera científica - con eso John se acabó su copa y se sirvió otra; la cual también se la acabó pronto.

Poco a poco John se emborrachó y Sherlock también. Hasta el punto de que se besaron en la puerta de casa de Sherlock.

— No pares - dijo John queriendo más - me gustas.

Aquello era lo que necesitaba Sherlock.

Subieron sin intentar hacer ruido las escaleras de la casa y luego llegaron al dormitorio del detective.

John se tiró en la cama y Sherlock en las piernas de este se colocó.

El mayor de ambos se incorporó y besó al menor. Luego le quitó la camisa morada. Sherlock hizo lo mismo con la de John, del que sabía que era médico y ex - militar.

Sherlock recorrió con sus dedos el torso desnudo del médico. Luego sintió que el pantalón le sobraba y le quitó a John el cinturón, le desabrochó los botones, la cremallera se la bajó para que por último le quitara de todo el pantalón.

Sherlock sonrió antes de tocar por encima del calzoncillo el miembro de su nuevo amigo. Cuando lo hizo, dejó constancia de ello con una lamida superficial al calzoncillo.

Cuando se lo quitó al ex - militar. Le chupó el miembro. Mientras John le intentaba quitar el pantalón a Sherlock. Al final fue Sherlock quien se quitó el pantalón y el calzoncillo.

Cogió el miembro de John y se lo introdujo poco a poco, movió la pelvis al ritmo de las embestidas para hacerlas más placenteras.

Cuando Sherlock emitió un grito de placer, John aún no se había corrido. Con lo que Sherlock retiró el miembro del médico y lo fue moviendo con movimientos constantes y alguna que otra lametada hasta que John por fin se corrió encima de el mismo.

Se acostaron juntos y se quedaron dormidos juntos, estaban muy extasiados por el momento como para moverse.

Por la mañana, John se acordó de pequeños fragmentos de la noche y al ver a Sherlock se acordó que lo había hecho con él y sonrió. Le había gustado y mucho.

Sherlock al rato se despertó y al ver a John despierto, sonrió y se incorporó para besarle.

— Ha sido maravillo - comentó Sherlock saliendo de la cama en dirección al baño - te había subestimado porque estabas algo alicaído. Pero diste lo mejor ti.

— Cuando quieras repetir, aquí me tienes - aquella invitación se cobró pronto, porque echaron otro para despertarse del todo.

**Espero que os haya gustado, como si no, espero que me dejéis reviews.**


End file.
